Story of a Goron: A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction
by Boltstriker
Summary: Hi, this is a rundown of story you're about to read. It's about a Goron named Darius and his adventures with a bit of romance thrown in there. It is family-friendly for the most part, but I do plan to implement an M-rated event later on, and I will clearly state it. So, read on. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING CREATED BY NINTENDO AND ITS AFFILIATES.
1. Darius

Chapter 1: Darius

In the vast land of Hyrule, there exists many different peoples and tribes. At the top of the hierarchy are the Goddess's chosen people, the Hylians, followed by tribes such as the Zora, the Gerudo, and the Kokiri. But nestled away in the rocky cliffs of Death Mountain exists a society of rock-eating monsters, the Gorons.

The Hero of Time had long since been gone, three centuries to be exact, and the Gorons were still living in Goron City, eating rocks, and doing normal Goron things. However, an event that all of Hyrule had been waiting for was finally about to begin, the coronation of the Hyrulean Princess. A select number of Gorons were invited, including the Goron Elder, the Goron Patriarch, and the Patriarch's son, Darius. Darius was a bit of an outcast, preferring to keep to himself to avoid the nasty comments from the other Gorons. He did not like the usual Goron activities like wrestling and gambling, instead favoring to explore the ridges and promontories of Death Mountain and discussing political matters with his father. On the way to Hyrule Castle to witness Princess Zelda's coronation, the group of Gorons met up with a group of Zora, a tribe that was friendly toward the rock people. At the head of the Zora was King Zora and Prince Ralis, who tried to start a conversation with Darius and his father. He and Prince Ralis talked a bit on the situation of their peoples until their conversation was broken up by Darbus, a Goron a little older than Darius who was the personal rival of the aforementioned Goron. After obnoxiously interrupting, Darbus started to "explain" to Prince Ralis that Darius was very pompous and thought that since he was the Patriarch's son, he was the "king of the world." Darius, quite frankly astonished at Darbus' portrayal of his character, tried to but in, but was met with his father's hand to his mouth. As the wise figure that he was, the Goron Patriarch quietly told his son that Darbus' actions would end up with a fist in his throat, and to just ignore him for the time being. After a long walk of anger and silence, the Gorons and the Zora finally reached the gates of Castle Town.

Hyrule Castle was even grander than Darius had imagined, and it was only made better by the sheer beauty of the princess standing at its steps. Princess Zelda took the royal crown and laid it perfectly on her head, and the entire courtyard burst into applause. After talking to a few people, Darius found himself face-to-face with Zelda herself, and he nearly assumed the fetal position due to the nervousness that had just rushed through him. He casually introduced himself, correcting himself by adding a formal "Your Highness" at the end. Zelda chuckled, and she introduced herself as well, instigating a conversation that would become the start of a beautiful friendship. As the Patriarch's son and the Princess walked along, Zelda introduced Darius to a few of her friends and some major figures in Hyrule. The two found themselves in the midst of Darbus, who decided to flirt with the new princess. Darius felt ashamed, as another of his kind acted so rudely to the ultimate power in the land, but Princess Zelda just shrugged it off and gestured to Darius to join her in the castle. Darius could barely believe what was happening; he had befriended the Princess of Hyrule and was now walking through the masterpiece that was Hyrule Castle. After little bit more of conversation in Zelda's sitting room, Darius was called out by his father and had to leave. However, the thought of that night gave him the strength to put up with Darbus and the other Gorons for the next few weeks.


	2. Rise to Power

Chapter 2: Rise to Power

It had been long since the coronation of Princess Zelda, and the Goron Patriarch had become deathly ill. Darius was falling into a deep depression and would angrily lash out at anyone who would try to engage with him. He knew he was to be Patriarch soon, but that did not make him feel better; only the thought of the princess kept him going each day.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Darius was sitting on a cliff overlooking Hyrule Field and Kakariko Village when he was joined by Darbus, who, unsurprisingly, tried to provoke Darius into creating a problem.

"Hey Darius, why are you sitting way up here? Were you too bored with dreaming about your _girlfriend_?"

Remaining cool and collected, Darius replied, "Please leave me alone, Darbus."

"Alright, but I actually was told to tell you that your father is about to die, so you might want to follow me," Darbus mused.

The two mortal enemies ran back to Goron City, only to find that the Patriarch was living on his last dying breaths. He, as his last words, pulled his son in close and said,

"Darius, Patriarch of the Goron Tribe, I know that you will create an era of prosperity for our people. I love you, son."

These last words would live within Darius' heart forever, and he burst into tears. Then, something happened that pushed Darius to the edge; Darbus laughed. More specifically, he burst into uncontrollable laughter and started rolling on the floor. In response, Darius swung a punch with so much power it could probably have pierced the armor of an Iron Knuckle, and the laughter stopped. Darbus returned the punch, and a fistfight ensued. Grapping weapons along the way, the two bloodied Gorons intended to kill the other. The battle ended with Darius' spear submerged in Darbus' wrist.

"Take this as a warning, Darbus."

Darius rolled over to Hyrule Castle Town, intending to see Princess Zelda, but the guards laughed in his face when he told them of his intentions. Then he remembered something Zelda had told him; he started to sing Zelda's Lullaby as the royal family's password, and the guards let him through. He requested to see the princess, and he was met with open arms. He and Zelda talked about recent issues and problems, then Darius went into an uncharted territory, for him at least.

"For the past few months, I could not stop thinking about you, Your Highness."

"You're very sweet, Darius. I've actually been thinking a bit about you, as well," Zelda replied.

Darius felt like he had been hit with wrecking ball and was now floating up to heaven; he had actually established a relationship with the Princess of Hyrule. Talking a little more, Darius felt like he and Zelda were a couple at the end of the conversation, but Zelda sealed the deal by giving him special access to the castle, saying to "come anytime." Darius walked out the door of the castle, and promptly fainted in the courtyard.

Darius found himself in Goron City once again, assuming that someone had picked him up and dropped him off here. He then remembered that he had to prepare for his Instigation Ceremony later that evening. After hours of lifting and pushing numerous heavy things, he was ready for the ceremony. The ceremony consisted of the new Patriarch entering the Goron Mines and finding the biggest rock he could find and bringing it back so the whole tribe could dine on it.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are here to celebrate the new Goron Patriarch, Darius! As you know, Darius will enter the mines and take the most enormous rock that he can find and we will all dine on it, as if to show that he will provide for us in the future and give us an era of prosperity. Darius, you will enter the mines when the gates are opened, and you will have two hours to bring back the largest rock you can find. GO!"

After the Goron Elder's introduction, Darius stepped through the threshold of the Goron Mines and started to search every room and every rock formation. Eventually he found a rock at least three times bigger than himself, and it took more than half his time to push it back to the entrance. However, he prevailed, and all the Gorons congratulated him, except Darbus, of course. Sitting away in a corner, Darbus was nursing his wounds, seemingly scheming something to tarnish Darius' success that night. He attempted to approach the podium, but was pushed away by the Goron Elder. That was the first night that Darius felt happy in a while.

_Hey it's me, the author. I'm so glad you read the first part and I wanted to say that I appreciated your reviews. I was told to use more dialogue in the story, and I think it turned out nicely. Just wanted to remind you that there is an M-rated scene coming up in about two or three parts, so please don't read it if it is not age-appropriate for you. Fortunately for all you kiddos reading this, that will be the only M-rated scene and the only thing even slightly mature would be the romance between Darius and the princess. Honestly, I know the romance thing is a bit cliché, but I think that it can work. Again, this story is set just before the events of Twilight Princess, and characters such as Zelda, Darbus, and the Goron Elder Gor Coron are all the same as in Twilight Princess. I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, AND MY CHARACTERS, UNLESS TOTALLY OF A MADE-UP SPECIES, DO NOT EXPLICITLY BELONG TO ME. I DO, HOWEVER OWN THE STORY. Now that we have that copyright law out of the way, see you guys next time._


	3. Fall from Grace

Chapter 3: Fall from Grace

_Hey guys, it's Boltstriker. Sorry I haven't been writing for this story in a while, and I've decided to come back to it. Darius is back and ready to roll! Also, no M-rated scene, so I'll find a way to keep my original idea clean at the same time._

It had been five days since the Instigation Ceremony, and Darius was sleeping in the Patriarch Quarters. All night he had been thinking about Zelda, and how much he wished to visit Hyrule Castle once more. However, his slumber was shattered by an unwelcome disturbance that entered the room.

"Enjoy your sleep, Darius, for it will be your last."

Darbus was standing over Darius's crumpled figure with a silver knife, ready to take the life of his Patriarch. Darius was quick on the uptake, though, and shot out of bed faster than anyone could see. He snatched up his spear from the weapons rack and eyed his attacker, or rather, attackers. Darbus had brought five cronies with him on this assassination attempt.

"Ahh, Darius, I see you're awake," Darbus snarled.

"This is a monstrous betrayal. The other Gorons would never want to see your face in this city again if they knew of this," Darius said darkly.

"But you see, my dear Patriarch, the other Gorons don't like you. They think it's time for, shall we say, a change in leadership."

Darbus lunged, but Darius was faster than him. He dodged quickly and thrust his spear at one of his attacker's henchmen, stabbing him in the chest. Darbus, greatly angered, retaliated with a jab that pierced Darius's arm. The Goron Patriarch was barely fazed by this and continued fighting, alternating his style every once in a while. When Darbus was overwhelming him, he took the defensive and rolled out to the main atrium of Goron City, Darbus and his partners following close behind.

In one fell swoop, Darius leapt out of his crouch and took out the remaining four of Darbus's henchmen, and the bypassing Gorons on the higher levels were appalled by this.

"This is the end, Darius. The others know of your betrayal," Darbus said evilly.

"I'll be back one day, and I'll set things right," Darius panted.

"I don't think so," Darbus smiled.

Darbus lifted his spear and plunged it deep into Darius's chest. His heart was burning, and he was getting severely light-headed. All he remembered was the other Gorons lifting him up and throwing him over the cliff into the canyon below.

"Darius."

Darius felt groggy, but he no longer felt a hole where his lungs were. His vision was hazy, but it was at least existent.

"Darius, wake up."

He willed himself to sit up, and he saw a wonderful marble infirmary, complete with a ceiling mural of the Golden Goddesses. In front of him sat the only person he wanted to see; Zelda.

"Your Highness . . . thank you so very much," Darius said wheezily.

"Darius, you scared me to death," Zelda sighed, "What even happened to you?"

"Darbus . . . threw me off cliff . . . something – something about betrayal," Darius said weakly.

"The good thing is you're here now. We'll get you a bedroom in the castle and you can stay here for a while. It would be best that you don't go out in public when an entire tribe hates you," said Zelda formally.

"Thanks, Your Highness," Darius wheezed.

"Just call me Zelda."

She leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. Darius's stomach did a flip, and, very unromantically, he threw up on the floor. Zelda just giggled and left the sickbay. Darius fell back on the bed and blacked out.


End file.
